1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and a radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of radiation imaging apparatuses for large-sized screens, there is available an apparatus having a structure including a plurality of sensor units, each having a sensor array, with a scintillator being formed on them. Stress due to heat and the like is produced at boundary portions between the respective sensor units. This makes the scintillator to tend to separate.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-048872 discloses a structure having a scintillator formed on a transparent film formed on the entire surface of a plurality of sensor units. The structure described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-048872 allows easy formation of a scintillator and prevents the separation of the scintillator.
With an increase in the size of a radiation imaging apparatus, the fabrication yield concerning the separation of a scintillator and the like tends to decrease. Demands have therefore arisen for a technique of further improving the reliability of a radiation imaging apparatus.